The invention provides decorative plastics moulded parts, in particular for the motor vehicle sector, a process for their production and their use.
Plastics parts are being used to an increasing extent in the construction of cars, not least for weight reasons. Often, the visible surface of plastics parts is provided with a colour and/or effect-producing lacquer in order to give a decorative effect.
A fundamental problem is the sensitivity to mechanical effects of the coloured and/or effect-lacquered plastics parts used in the car construction industry. Plastics lacquers are extraordinarily sensitive to scratching and the impact resistance of colour- and/or effect-lacquered plastics parts is low, in particular at low temperatures. These weaknesses appear in particular in the case of coloured and/or effect-lacquered plastics bumpers, anti-bump strips or panels. Plastics parts suffer considerable damage even on slight contact, for example inadvertent impacts when parking the vehicle, for example due to visibly obvious scratches in the external lacquer or even due to actual fracture of the plastics part.
The object of the invention is the provision of decorative lacquered plastics parts with improved suitability for use in the motor vehicle sector, in particular in the car construction industry for the exterior of vehicles.
The object can be achieved by transparent plastics parts which are lacquered on the rear face to provide a colour and/or effect so that the impression of colour can be perceived from the front face.